The Forgotten
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: Edward doesn't know who he is,what he's like. He can't remember that he is in love. After an untold accident Edward is overcome with amnesia, and must relearn his love for life,brother,and Winry. Can you remember?
1. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters assciotated with this show.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, I like suspense.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**Chapter One: Who Am I?**

* * *

_"Hello Edward." _

_"Hi." _

_"Its been far too long." _

_Just how long I wondered. _

_The perplexity of this situation is all to difficult. _

* * *

They told me, that there was an accident.

_I wish I knew who told me. _

I sit here, in this soft large bed, looking at people I think I know.

_But I really don't know, If I in fact __**know**__ them. _

I don't even know who I used to be.

They tell me, I was a vibrant human being. The class daredevil.

What will I do now? I'm a senior, so close to graduation...and I don't remember a thing about it. I don't even know why I'm in this state.

They keep telling me the relationships I had with all of them.

Winry, my serious girlfriend.

Al, by bestfriend and brother.

Roy, a longtime family friend, and fun to hangout with.

Who are these people?

I get to return to school tomorrow, escorted by Winry and Al.

I'm on the way to school, I can't even drive my own car. I don't remember how. I have to have Winry stay in my apartment with me, and help me pay the bills. At least Al and her are pulling in some money.

I can't believe I was in a coma for my 18th birthday.

I don't remember how to do my job at the local video store, I don't remember my banking account numbers.

But they tell me I have lots of money. From my parents deaths.

I have memory from 16 years old and down.

I know my brother Al is my responsibility.

I know I dated Winry, but I didn't know it had gotten very serious.

I know Roy used to come and visit me.

But I didn't know he was my manager at the video store.

I know I drive a mustang.

But I don't remember how to drive a stick shift.

I know I make good grades, but I don't remember my current courses, and fuck, I'm in the last semester.

"Who was I." I finally speak.

I'm so blank. I want to cry. I look in the mirror, and see bruises and a cast on my arm. But from what?

I wish I knew what kind of person I was, how I am supposed to act. I wish I remembered that I love Winry.

What is that feeling?

_Love?_

"A pretty cool, laid back person." Winry looked at me, she is sad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you a love for life." Al responded.

Al, now 16...what was his birthday like, did I buy him something? Should I go something else?

What does he like?

A love for life?

Like living it to the fullest?

"What happened?" I asked.

_Please tell me. _

"You fell." Was all they said to me, as they took me to my first class, and wrote down my schedule, locker number, and combination.

Should I be sad and quite like I am? Is this allowed?

I am full of questions. Because I don't know any of the answers on my own.

I get extra help in the classroom. But I want the fucking pity to subside. I can't handle the constant apologizes when obviously no one did anything. At least, no one is telling me someone did something. Did someone fuck up my entire life?

Once again, I don't know.

Its really infuriating me, that I can't even concentrate on my educations because all I can seem to do is wonder.

The doctors tell me, that I have a chance of remembering.

Do I really? Then why isn't anything coming to me. I wake up in my own house, with friends that I don't know.

I wake up in a bed, I don't remember owning. In my own home, I had to ask where the bathroom was.

In my own bedroom, I had to ask if I could use the computer, now that's sad.

I am now sitting at a table. Observing my fellow classmates while eating greasy school pizza, what weird people these are.

There's one that said hi to Winry. I was informed later, that it was a boy.

It honestly looked like it was of female descent. I could only imagine what his dad must look like.

But I don't know him, or at least I don't remember that I know him, so who am I to judge him?

I can't play like that.

_All these people. Forgotten. _

_What happened? _

_Will I ever know, its guarded like the President walking in the park. _

_The Forgotten can lead a man mad. _

_Who is this guy, they call Edward Elric?_

* * *

Authors Note: So, please give me any suggestions and feedback you have to offer.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	2. Being Martha Stewart

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters associated with this show.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, I like suspense.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Being Martha Stewart**

* * *

There are questions I want to ask.

But how do you ask these questions.

One would think that the parents own son shouldn't have to ask how they died.

Being a brand new chalkboard isn't my idea of a fresh new start.

Thats for sure.

But you see, this can be a good thing to. I should think positive, right? I can't constantly think so pessimistically about this situation.

I don't have to remember all the fights, and if I was a previous jerk, I don't remember how to be a jerk.

But on another note, Al says I may not be the same if I don't remember, I hope I do get some memory.

I am laying on the couch at my house, watching MTV. Al is sitting but not 10 feet away in the Lazy boy.

"Al, how did our parents die?" I ask hesitantly.

"We were out playing at the creek, and the house caught on fire." He says in a sad sort of state of mind.

"How?" I ask. I am very curious, not having a memory and all.

"Some mean people played arson on us." He replies, now more comfortable, I think he may understand now that I am a curious boy now.

"Arsonist eh?" , "So who takes care of this company I hear we have, you know the _fortune_."

"Roy." Al says.

"Why can't I do it?" I ask, why can't I run my own company...or even Al.

You'd think the owners of a company would participate in their own production.

"Because you choose him to do it, you wanted a normal _teen _life." Al replies.

_Now I think I'm boring him. _

So now I shut up, I don't think he cares.

Is that wrong of me to think, that my own brother doesn't care?

Maybe he is just sad. Its a bit difficult for me to sense his emotions, I almost want to cry because I can't read my own brother anymore and from what Winry and Roy are telling me, he was my best friend. And I really like him, he seems like a cool person, but I just don't know how to go about this at all.

I really do feel blank, as if I haven't said that enough.

I may ask Winry for advice, how do I talk to him? What should my introduction to a conversation be with him, how did I do it before?

But then again, how will I know how to ask her, how do I start out the question?

So many questions, but I have to get them answered. I just have to.

I mean, I can't very well get back to being me...without knowing who me is.

Correct?

I want to fast track my amnesia if at all possible.

"Hey Al, how do I talk to people, or should I say _used _to talk to people?" I ask.

"Like a prick, but in a _funny _way. But you could be sincere when needed, or serious as well." Al replies, his eyes still glued to the television.

_As if he was avoiding letting me know who I was. _

Whats so avoidable about who I was?

I'm so confused and lost. I hate this, I just hate it.

We are The Elric brothers as people have been calling us, so pristine and well known.

But I don't feel like brothers, I feel like hes my hospice and hes waiting for me to never talk again and die. But I should love him, we had such a bond before the accident.

Maybe I should have died, or lost myself in my own mind and been in a coma forever while everyone sulked around my bedside _wishing _I would wake up. Instead of waking up and being a blank slate with everyone acting so sad and avoiding my every question.

Unless they never actually wished I would wake up.

They may have been glad.

Maybe I did something bad?

Oh no, am I the villain.

The evil ruler of a company trying to take over all other business?

I feel like _Martha Stewart_, the puppet master of home interior designs.

And they say shes a royal bitch behind the cameras.

Nahh, I can't be.

Yay, I get to find out about myself.

Winry has walked into the door.

I feel likes its Christmas morning, except instead of opening up presents, I get to open my mind.

"Winry, hello, was I a bad person?" I ask.

"Edward, sooner or later you'll have to know about what happened, I guess now is the time." Winry sighed.

"No, leave him be." Al shouted.

'Whats the big secret?'

"He'll know eventually." Winry argued back.

"Not if we keep quite and protect him." Al refused to allow any information to leak out.

Maybe I was bad.

_Oh shit, I am like Martha Stewart._

* * *

Authors Note: -Long moment of silence-

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	3. When I Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters associated with this show.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, I like suspense.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**Chapter Three: When I Dream**

* * *

They just aren't normal.

I dream of her telling me, and walking out the front door.

And Al, looking at me different.

I mean in present day he looks at me funny, or at least I think he does...unless thats how he always looked at me.

Of course, because I can't remember...I just may never know.

What was love like, I wonder?

What is a family like?

**I **_wonder._

I wonder a lot, now don't I?

I am sleeping now, and my head feels heavy.

The doctor said this would be normal for awhile, as I took a heavy blow to the head I've been told.

* * *

_The day is bright. _

_The smell of hay and fresh cut grass is full in the air. Oh how I love this smell. _

_I also begin to smell gasoline. The four-wheelers have been fired up, and Winry, Al, Roy, and I are all going riding at the course. _

_Oh where is this course I wonder. _

_Wow, I even wonder in my dreams now. _

_Is this a memory?_

_It must be, I haven't thought of riding lately. _

_Wow, I call it riding?_

_I must do it a lot. _

_We are rounding corners, jumping hills. _

_Laughing. _

_Smiling. _

_Enjoying one another's presence. _

_This is great. _

_Joy. _

_I pounce over a ball of hay, the back wheels just slightly brushing the top, taking off a few straws._

_That was a close one, I must say. _

_Roy shuts off his four wheeler, and the rest of us do the same._

_Winry takes out a brown sack and hands each of us a sandwhich, and gives me a _

_kiss. _

_Roy takes a few bites and breaks out his cigarettes. _

_Lights 100's. _

"_Roy, I wish you would quit that disgusting habit." Winry says in disgust. _

_Al takes a few steps away from him, grinning. _

_This must be a joke or something. _

_Oh but once again I wonder. _

_But now I am confident this is a memory. _

_Oh joy, how they are beginning to flood back. _

_Like Louisiana waters. _

_I am certain. _

_I think,outside of this gorgeous dream I am smiling. _

_This is good. I just know it. _

_We finish our snack, and we are riding again, I am going over wooden platform, with a river running over the side. _

_**Snap!**_

_Boom!_

_**Crunch!**_

_It goes black, but I am plummeting into the darkness. _

_Crack!_

* * *

I shoot up from the dream, or nightmare I suppose, I am clammy and sweaty.

Did I shout?

Because Winry is here with me.

She is running those yummy slender fingers of hers through my hair.

"What was that?" I whisper up at her.

"What?" She whispers.

"I thought I felt your fingers run over a bump on my head." I say, somewhat befuddled.

"Its nothing, go to sleep." She is loving on me.

And I like it.

She gives me a kiss.

And lays me down.

I feel like I'm drowning out of reality.

I think I'm _going._

"I _love you." I whisper._

I am fall_ing as_lee_p. _

* * *

_I see these flashing red lights. _

_And some blue ones. _

_A fireman is lifting me from the embankment by the wooden platform. _

_This wooden platform hangs half from the solid ground, and half over a creek. A little tunnel peeks from the side where the water is running from. _

_I see my four-wheeler._

_I can tell, theres been an accident. _

_I only get a glimpse of this, before I go away again. _

* * *

The sun shines through the white blinds.

I even hear the birds.

What a classic morning this is.

The other side of the bed is empty, she has awoken and left the room.

I sit there for a second and think about how much I wish I knew the full story.

If I was hit by a four-wheeler.

Or if that was a simple dream.

Or a horrible memory.

Dreams can tell lies.

Or the terrible truth.

I wish and hope for a new, and good memory.

When I dream, I dream the truth.

I dream of my past life, before the 'accident'.

When I dream, they aren't the dreams you have.

They are life.

In its fullest.

In its best.

And in its worst.

I arise from the comfy bed, and walk into the living room.

At first I feel awkward, walking into the living in my undergarments and a tee-shirt.

But this is my house, I can do it.

Because it is mine.

Just because I can.

Ha!

Al is sitting on the sofa, in his boxers.

Eating cereal.

Now I feel like I fit in.

I begin to go to the kitchen for something to eat.

But I stop.

Winry exits the bathroom, and goes into the living and changes the channel on the television.

Al gives her a nasty look.

But nothing negative is said.

"Who hit me?" I ask.

"What?" Al asks.

"On the four-wheelers, who hit me?" I ask again.

I have made the bold move of making the assumption that someone in the room hit me, and the assumption that the dream was a partial view of the accident.

"What are you talking about?" Winry asks.

They discontinue watching television.

They both stare.

"Edward, you hate four-wheelers." Al finally spits out.

Then what the hell happened?

What are these dreams?

"Have I ever ridden them?" I ask.

"Well yeah, you own a course." Winry replies to me.

* * *

Authors reply:

Bar-Ohki-As you can see in this chapter, you are beginning to see what has happened, and how he is regaining some memory.

* * *

Authors Note: I am now going to begin to answer reader questions at the end of each chapter in all my writings. I hope this gives me and my readers a better understanding of the stories and each other.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	4. Simply Teasing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters associated with this show.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, I like suspense.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Simply Teasing**

* * *

So, I own an off-roading course, when they have stated I hate four-wheelers.

I've been out of a coma for awhile now, and I really just want to know whats in that damn filing cabinet.

Really.

In the computer room, next to the computer desk there is a small black filing cabinet...and I can't seem to find the key anywhere.

"Winry!!" I shout through the house.

"What?" She yells back.

"Come here please." I roll my eyes.

When one person shouts another persons name, instinct should be to come hither, not object.

"Yeah Ed?" She asks, her head turns the corner.

"Whats in there?" I ask as I point the shiny cabinet.

"Just paperwork, you know, documents and such." She states, so calmly.

**To calmly?**

"Like what documents?" I begin to get curious, and she senses this emotion.

"Birth certificates, household bills....the usual."

"I don't know what the usual is, I forgot." I reply.

"I'll have to find the key later, I'm working." She walks away.

This is my damn house, and everyone is tip toeing around me.

Why?

Because they want to form me into what they wish I was. I can sense, I was far from perfect, and I hate it.

But how far was I?

Corrupt?

Evil?

Greedy?

Murderous?

Now that was taking it to the max.

And what does Winry have to work on?

I walk through the home, and find her working at a cherry chocolate computer desk in the living room.

"What are you working on?" I ask. Creeping up behind her, almost as if I was going to end her life right here and now.

"Roy asked me to go over the books for the business, he's covering another shift for you at the video store." She replies.

"I think I can go back to work now." I state.

"Are you sure you are ready, I mean they are going to start you right back out at management." Winry informs me.

"I'll call the video store and talk to them about it, why didn't they just terminate my position though?" I asked in return.

"That's kind of against the law." Winry smiles at me.

_Shes hiding something. _

I have urges, just like every person. So I'm gonna get it out of her, one way.

_Or the other. _

I kiss her, square on the lips. And I let instinct take over and put my tongue in her mouth.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" I decided to ask finally.

She sighed, she knew it was trick.

Now that was terrible of me.

"Because its better that way." She sighed again.

"Why, don't I have the right to know where I left off?" I begged.

"You do, but a lot of terrible things happened, and we all just love you." She choked.

"Does my dream have any relevance at all to that day?" I retaliated.

"Not really, that's what we all talked about last night, it just doesn't make any sense." Winry answered.

So now I'm back to square one, I know I own a four-wheeling course, but my dream really has not ties to what happened.

This is bullshit, my mind is playing tricks on me.

**Simply teasing. **

Al walks in the front door, tossing a school bag over his shoulder and onto the island in the kitchen.

"I drove your Mustang today, you don't mind right?" He informs me, yet asking at the same time.

Little ones can be so adorable at times, working around things when they know they've done wrong.

But I am trying to win over everyone's affection once more.

"Your one the insurance right?" I ask.

"Well yeah, my car had to get new tires and an oil change." He replies.

"Then why would I care, I don't know how to drive it, as a matter of fact, want to teach me?" I smile.

Ah, a little brother time would be most relaxing.

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow." He returns the statement.

Al flaps some mail down on the island next to his bag, and there is a letter addressed to me from the school.

They apologized for the accident and congratulated me on my return to school but are sorry to inform me I won't graduate on time.

Bullshit.

**Simply teasing. **

So today is a medium day, I decided I like my brother.

That sure is a plus. Eh?

"So what kind of car do you drive Al?" I decided to make conversation.

"Right before the accident you bought me a Charger." He smiled, "And I never got to thank you for it."

"A Charger Eh? No problem." I smile down at him and give him a brotherly embrace.

Maybe forgetting wasn't so bad, but it sure is irritating I decided. And I wont stop, but strive, to remember what I did, and who I was.

After all, its my right as a person, and I'm sure their intentions are all but cruel into hiding it from me.

Winry walks down the hallway crying.

Shes holding a picture.

Me and Al's moment of recollection is ruined with old photos.

"Are you going to?" Al ask Winry.

"I think so." She replies through tears.

She takes me down the hallway to that very cabinet I was so curious about.

_We had a daughter. _

And through a river of tears I run my fingers over the fine ink that says her name on her birth certificate, so mirrored to the death certificate.

"She died." Winry whines into my shoulder.

"Was it because of me?" I ask.

"Of course not, she was sick." She informs me.

She kisses down my neck, "I want another baby." Shes still crying.

But thats not the same.

**Simply teasing. **

So what else are they hiding?

More pain? Giving me my life back piece by piece, pondering on what to tell me.

_And what to not. _

_She wants more. _

_More created life. _

Life that came from me.

Would a new baby be the same.

What was my child like, Lila she speaks.

**Simply teasing. **

* * *

Authors Note: After such a long absence I'm still very unsure if this was a proper return and I'm still unsure where to take this story. I need some ideas folks, got any?

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	5. The Lady In Black

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters associated with this show.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, I like suspense.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Lady In Black**

* * *

Previously, From Chapter One:

_"Hello Edward." _

_"Hi." _

_"Its been far too long." _

_Just how long I wondered. _

_The perplexity of this situation is all to difficult. _

* * *

The gorgeous morning sun shines through our bedroom window, yes that's right, our bedroom.

Winry and I are officially sleeping in the same bed now, once more. I feel so great.

Just so great, like things are really starting to turn around again. She has decided to take me to the grave of or long passed daughter, and I get these glimpses of memories of holding her on the day of her birth within my head, maybe that's all I need. To be told or shown something and I will then be able to regain my memory. That would fantastic.

So the doctor was in fact right, my memory should slowly but surely come back, and what doesn't come back to me was probably not all to important in becoming Edward Elric again.

It was full of emotion, visiting the grave I mean. We sat in front of the gorgeous stone and talked about what it was like, of course I didn't have much input, but I talked of the day she was born, because that was slowly slipping into my brain.

And my remembering, made Winry smile, which in turn made me smile.

We stop for lunch and talk some more, but something ruins it all.

On this great day the clouds rumble above, and God has decided we should go home.

Of course, not so soon. As a woman catches my golden eye.

She is wearing a rather thin black dress, with rather pretty black hair.

"Winry, who's that woman?" I ask, still staring as she puffs on her cigarette.

Winry looks over, and then back at me "I don't know, never seen her." She states.

_Shes a bad liar. _

I say shes a bad liar because I can tell by which direction she looks, the expression on her face, the tone of her face, and her hand movement.

"Really, who is she?" I begin to get pushy, I just want to know about my own damn life.

"I really don't know." Winry replies, this time she gets up to go to the bathroom.

_And the lady in black looks right at me, and flicks her cigarette in my general direction. _

'She knows me, I can tell by the look in her eyes.' I think to myself.

But what am I gonna do about it, I'm not just gonna go up to her and start flapping my mouth. I'll let time work it out.

I take a sip of my Coca-Cola, and something hits me. I've seen her before, and I've met her before.

Winry is walking back from the restroom and she begins to talk, "We should stop by the grocery store to get some pop before we go back home, Al is running low." Winry informs me.

"No problem." I respond.

I'm not gonna say anything about the slight memory I got of the lady in black yet, I don't want to call her out just yet, we just had such a great night and today was awesome too. Aside all the emotions from visiting my daughters grave.

It simply crushes me that I have little to no memory of her.

I was looking down at the grave and the thought of hope went through my mind so much. One of my main wishes is that I will get all of my memory back of my precious daughter.

Winry looks delectable driving my Mustang, I watch as her foot pushes down on the clutch and her hand grasps the shifter. The low rumble of the engine just makes the hairs on my neck stand up.

Pulling into the grocery store I see a car that I feel looks familiar, its a newer Cobalt.

Black in color, with a single pink stripe going down the middle.

"Hey Winry, look at the colors on that car." I point out to her, attempting to get some information.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind those colors when I get a car." She states, was she hinting she wanted me to buy her one? But almost as soon as I think that, I notice she parks on the other end of the lot.

_Away from the Cobalt. _

Maybe I'm just being paranoid because I want my memory back so badly though, and with that I feel the marks on the back of my head once more. I really want to know what happened that fateful day.

Perhaps I never will.

**And perhaps I shall. **

Winry walks down every isle, putting a snack in here, a canned good there.

We get to the beverage isle, and once more, through the corner of my eye I see the lady in black place a bottle of wine in a carrying basket, look at me, and then out of the isle.

Now I'm certain we have had a run in before. And I will make every attempt to find out.

I hear a tune start playing and look over at Winry as she takes her cellular device from her pocket and answer it. Winry is talking to Roy, and apparently about me as she looks at me several times.

Words such as, "Yes, yes he can, sure, yeah uh huh" Erupt from her mouth several times during the short conversation.

"Hey Ed, Roy wants you to be at work at 6 o'clock for training and of course go right to his office when you get there, he needs to have a few words with you." Winry explains to me.

Alas! I get to return to work.

Winry grabs a couple cases of soda for Al and we return home, Al's Charger has returned to our lovely parking lot.

"Winry, do I have a uniform for work around this joint?" I smile to her, the joy of getting a piece of my life back is clearly showing on my face.

She smiles at me, "Yeah, everything is in your closet on the left side, your name badge is in the center console of your car."

Oh no! I can't drive a stick. I don't remember.

So I walk into Al's room, and there he is on the computer. "Al, can I drive your car to work?" I ask, I snuck a peek in his window and it is indeed an automatic.

"Yeah, wheres your keys?" He asks, "Does Winry still have them?"

"Yes she does, I have the spare set because I have to get in the console." I reply.

"Okay, here are mine." he flings he keys to me, even though I'm simply a few feet away.

I grab the keys, and walk into the living room all ready to go. "Good luck Edward." Winry sweetly says good bye with a kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks." I smile in return, and exit the apartment.

Driving his car was more than I'd imagined, it was so much better. Of course I bet I'd already driven it, but this was like the first time. I enjoyed reeving the engine until it got so loud that I got looks, the hemi roared over the rest of traffic and the Charger pulled forward like a dog that just greeted his owner at the door.

I pulled into the parking lot, sure that soon I'd have flashing lights in my mirror shortly. But I never did, I exited the car and walked into the busy video store, I pulled my name tag out of my pocket and attached to my shirt, I took a second take when I read what it said. "Edward E., Asst. Manager."

'Will I ever become that again?' I wondered.

I'm sure with time I will become myself again, I suppose my middle name just isn't patience.

I go to the counter and ask one of my coworkers where Roy's office was. "Yes, I was wondering where Roy's office was?" I ask, I'm so stupefied.

"Next to yours Ed." The woman returns, her tag reads, 'Rose.', "Oh, yeah, down that hallway, two doors from the restrooms."

She must have remembered that I haven't been to work in awhile. I follow her directions, also looking around while I walk, this store is just gigantic.

I knock on the door.

Roy answers with great delight, of course that was sarcastic.

"Hello Ed, come in." Roy greets me, he just sound so monotone, "I hear you've decided to step down as my manager?" He questions.

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm ready for that again yet." I explain.

"When would you be?" He asks.

"I suppose as soon as I'm trained again, I still can't remember." I reply.

"Yes, we've all missed you here, I'm willing to save your office and managers position if you promise to work really hard at it, you were my best person and a very good friend." Roy explains to me, as monotone as this man sounds, he seems so confident. Its almost uplifting.

"I can do that Roy." I smile, today has gone much better than anticipated.

"Good, you will be training under Rose, shes one of the shift leaders." He directs me to the counter.

Rose begins to show me the ropes and it just seems easier than I thought, I nearly master the register in under an hour and am able to work one of them on my own during the rush hour. I was just so excited.

The store slows down some and Roy had come out to help us during, he returned to his office. I was checking movies back in with Rose and she had walked into the lobby to put them away as I cleared them from the screen.

_Bing!_

_Bing!_

_Bing!_

The register sounded as I checked them in.

"Hello Edward." A woman's voice called.

"Hi" I slowly looked up, nervous by the sound of the voice.

"Its been far to long." She smiled at me.

_The lady in black stood in front of me. _

Just how long I wondered.

The perplexity of this situation is all to difficult.

* * *

Authors Note: C'mon guys, reader reviews are down by nearly 6 per chapter, we can pick this up. I am once more sorry for such a long absence, but thee economy has hit me just like the rest of America. I'm really trying to get this story going again, but I need your support, feedback, and ideas. And this is the longest chapter written for this story so far. Please read, & review!

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
